The Only Truth
by Watapon12
Summary: Time's moving, it cant't be helped. Time's running out, it can't be stopped. But for Shinichi, just this once, he wished it would stop. Why? So that the moment he is most afraid of would not happen. However, faith seems to be greedy to him.
1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

**Thank you for clicking on this story! This will be my first attempt in writing a Detective Conan fan fiction.**

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own Detective Conan.**

**Happy reading everyone!**

**PROLOGUE**

A screeched sound resulted as the gate opened resonated in the entire warehouse. Light snaked in through the pitch black warehouse and a small figure of around seven years old with black-colored frame glasses and oversized clothes and shoes, entered without hesitation. He pressed the side of his watch and light came out from it like a flashlight before he closed the door. He looked around and called out, "Oi! I'm already here like what we've agreed!"

After he said those words, he quickly shielded his eyes with his arm and closed his eyes as bright light suddenly welcomed him and at the same time, blinded him.

"Welcome, Edogawa Conan-kun," a feminine voice welcomed.

He slowly opened his eyes as it adjusted to the light and lowered his arm and right in front of him, the coldest welcome ever was presented in front of him: The two persons responsible for turning him into Edogawa Conan, codename Gin and Vodka, stood at least five meters away from him at each side, guarding the people that are between them, smirked at him. And the people at the middle of them, was the most horrible for him: the person whom he thought his ally had her left arm wrapped around another person's neck and her other arm that has a gun was directly pointed on her temple. That's right, the person being held hostage was the most important person in Conan/Shinichi's life: Mouri Ran.

"Conan-kun! Don't come near me!" Ran warned.

He glared at the ring leader for this so-called game. "Game's over! I've passed your little game and now, I'm here. We have made a deal, as soon as I arrive here, you are letting Ran go!"

The ring leader laughed. "Yes, I have not forgotten, don't worry. But there is still one last thing I need for you to fulfill."

He smiled. "Yes, I think I already know that. That's why you've let me wear my high school uniform and shoes because you want me to transform right here, to prove to Gin and Vodka, especially to Ran, that your deduction is correct." He made eye contact with her as he stated her name.

Ran's eyes widened in disbelief. "Co-Conan-kun… What are you saying?! What do you mean?! I-I don't understand! Please! Don't let Conan-kun get involved with this! He's just a seven year old kid!"

She smirked. "I believe you still know nothing, Ran-chan. The fact that he has finished my little game smoothly; he is not an ordinary kid. That's because…" She looked at Conan in a smile. "…he really isn't, ne _Conan-kun_?"

The little detective just glared at her in reply.

She shifted her attention to Conan and looked at him blankly. "What is she talking about, Conan-kun?! Answer me!" she shouted in frustration.

"Don't worry, Ran-chan. You'll understand everything in a short while. Well, are you ready?"

"I might as well do this as fast as possible so that this could be over right away." He took something out from his jacket and showed it to them: a prototype antidote of Apotoxin, Antidoxin 1420.

"I agree. You might as well do it now while you can and still alive because you might regret it if you don't do it now and explain everything-" she pointed the gun at him. "-by the time you die."

He smirked. "I believe I don't have any choice."

She returned the smirk. "Yes, I believe so too. Because this precious little thing would either appreciate you-" she pointed the gun back onto Ran's temple. "Or her."

"Alright, alright already!" he blurted in irritation. "I'm going to do what you want, right?! Just stop pointing your gun at her and point it to me. _Only _at me."

She laughed. "Oh, tantei-kun, moment seeing you like this is one in a million. I feel much honored to be one of those lucky people to see you in this state. Plus, I'm already doing you a favor, for letting you to be able to do what you need to do before everything will be too late."

"Just do what I said already!"

"As you wish," she pointed the gun back at Conan.

"No! Stop!" she panicked. "I'm your captive, right?! Don't point your gun at him! He has nothing to do with this! _Right_, Conan-kun? Please. Don't be so stubborn!" she looked at him hopefully.

The ring leader looked at Conan with an eyebrow raised.

His mood suddenly changed as bowed his head in embarrassment. "I'm sorry, Ran," he said quietly.

"Huh?" she looked surprise. "What do you mean, Conan-kun? Why are you apologizing to me?"

He let out a sad smile. "I can't hide it from you anymore, Ran."

"Hide?"

"Yes. The one and only sad truth." After saying this, he instantly popped the tablet in his mouth and after swallowing it, he felt the effect instantly. He felt the first effects of spasm and he felt the first pounding of his chest. He moaned and by impulse, he grabbed his chest. Perspiration, also, enveloped on his forehead. Another pain pounded on his chest and he felt his whole body on fire. He gasped and he felt his whole body weakening. He dropped on his knees and he supported his weight with his left hand while the other continued to clutch his chest.

Ran panicked and struggled to get away from her captor's grasp to aid Conan but was held tightly. "Conan-kun! What's happening to you?! Conan-kun! Answer me!" Tears started to flow from her eyes and she glared at her. "What did you do to him? What did you let him eat?! Please stop it already!"

She smiled sadistically. "A piece of advice, don't take your eyes off of him and you'll see."

Ran instantly turned her attention back to the struggling young boy when she heard him scream. Her eyes suddenly widened and all the color drained from her face, the same with Vodka and Gin who obediently stayed quiet all throughout this event, as they saw the most impossible thing happened right in front of their eyes. The small frame of Conan slowly grew into that of a man and his hands and feet lengthened. His small, cute face instantly converted into that of a young and handsome lad. It took a few moments but as the transformation completed and as the pain subsided, he stood up and took a few moments to even out his breathing. He, then, wiped the perspiration that enveloped beneath his chin. He showed his form, his true form and faced everyone with confidence and finally said his name boldly before people after all this time.

"Kudo Shinichi des."

_Another case is coming soon!_

**Author's Note:**

**Thank you for reading!**

**What I meant of 'another case' is another chapter. I want to call each chapter as case instead of chapter.**

**Well, that was the prologue! How was it? Next chapter will be settled a month before everything have come to this. Reviews please! Please tell me your thoughts, comments and feedbacks! I would be very delighted to hear from you!**

**See you next case!**

**June 12, 2012**

**Revised: August 25, 2012**


	2. Case 1

**About the story:**

** A story about Edogawa Conan battling head to head with the most controversial Black Organization with a different twist from the original series. This fan fiction is based until the arrival of Haibara Ai only. **

**Author's Note:**

**I'm very sorry that I've updated just now. It's been more than two months since my first publication of this fan fiction. School here in our country has resumed. I hope you would understand. I could not promise anything but I'll try my best to upload at least once or twice a month. **

**Happy reading everyone!**

**CASE 1**

***Weeks before the current disaster…***

"_**Ne, Conan-kun? Or should I say, Kudo Shinichi."**_

"_**H-how?!"**_

"_**Run, Shin-chan!"**_

"_**Otousan! Okaasan!"**_

"_**Here's my latest invention. You can't allow for them to see you. I hope with my last invention, you can use this to protect everyone, especially yourself."**_

"_**Don't say that, Hakase!"**_

"_**Don't be intimidated by them, Kudo! Just do what you have to do!" BANG!**_

"_**Ha-Hattori!"**_

"_**The two of you have to hide! I'll distract them! Hurry! We don't have much time. They're getting close. Conan, you take care of Ran, okay?"**_

"_**Dame, Occhan!"**_

"_**It's too late, Kudo-kun. We can't do anything anymore. They've discovered us. We're like trapped rats now. We could now say goodbye to dear life."**_

"_**Stop it, Haibara!"**_

"_**Sshh. Don't cry. I understand why you lied to me. You just wanted to protect me. Even though I won't be here anymore, just always remember I'm always at your side. I-I l-lo…"**_

"_**Ran? Wake up! Ran? Ran?! RAAAAANNN!"**_

"RAN!"

Edogawa Conan bolted upright as he screamed for Ran's name, as if his life depended on it. Well, in his case, it actually was. He breathed heavily; sweat enveloped his forehead. He realized where he currently was incredibly dark and he cannot see anything. He started to panic and by impulse, he reached for the watch on his wrist to turn on the flashlight but he realized it was not there.

He cursed and a million thoughts started rushing through his head per minute. Before he could do anything, he heard an awfully familiar noise. It might not be the most delightful sound to hear and could be annoying but this time, he was very thankful for hearing it. His eyes had finally adjusted to the dark and he wanted to slap himself for being such an idiot.

A futon. A comforter. And Occhan.

He finally let out the breath he unknowingly held and smiled to himself.

How ridiculous can he get?

He finally recognized the place where he was. It was the room of Mouri Kogorou, Ran's father. The self-proclaimed great detective snored again, this time louder than before. He has been freeloading here for almost a year now.

"It was just a dream. And I'm acting weird. Idiot." Without minding to find his glasses, he placed the comforter aside and stood up.

He turned off the faucet as the water filled the glass. The brim of the glass reached his lips and he slowly drank the comforting liquid. After he finished the drink, he placed the glass on the sink and walked out the kitchen. He stopped as he saw Ran's room. He figured he would catch a few glimpse of her before going back to sleep. It won't hurt. Just to reassure him that what was earlier was really just a dream.

He carefully turned the knob and slowly opened the door, just enough for him to peep through. He held his breath as he searched the room for Ran's futon. There. He saw it. He saw the lady that stole his heart all these years, she slept soundly under the silver shade of the moon.

He exhaled and smiled. He felt his heart lighten a bit. It's impossible for the Black Organization to discover him. The thought of someone shrinking into a seven year old kid sounded ridiculous enough for anyone to believe it. No one would think that's possible.

But then, they did. Not the Black Organization in general and he was still not very sure if that person really is a member. However, the possibility was high since she knew about the drug very well. She was not supposed to be able to know about that. Only the people who are a part of the Organization, including him were the ones who were suppose to know about the Aptoxin 4869.

But how?

For now, assuming she is a member, he could not just ignore it. That person had discovered him. What would happen next? Bloodshed? A possibility. Yes.

Because of that confrontation he had been having nightmares lately and it had been leaving him restless. It was the reason for his strange behavior lately, being paranoid in particular.

In fact, he was still very lucky to be still alive until now, knowing that a possible member already knew about his identity. She might still have not told the Organization about him. If so, why did she confront him? What had worried him most was her warning of being careful. An indirect message she wanted to deliver? Or is she playing some kind of a game? She's really hiding something.

He even did not have the chance to ask that person on how that person figured out his identity and a lot more. Maybe some other time. He will find his chance and all of his questions would be answered.

At this moment, all he wanted was to protect the people around him, to protect Ran. No matter what it takes, even if he will die, he would never allow anyone to hurt Ran. _Never_.

The next day, a Saturday, Conan was greeted early in the morning by unexpected visitors, the Osakan detective Hattori Heiji and his childhood friend Touyama Kazuha. Luckily, Mouri Kogorou was not around because he had an appointment to meet up with his high school friend.

While Ran and Kazuha prepared for the breakfast at the kitchen, Conan and Heiji waited at the dining table for them.

"Oi, Hattori," he said boredly. "What made the two of you come here this early in the morning? Don't you know it is a Saturday today?"

"Sorry. Sorry," he apologized in shame while scratching the back of his head. "Kazuha insisted in coming to surprise Ran."

"Surprise?" Conan asked curiously.

"Huh?" he said in confusion. "Isn't it her birthday tomorrow? Kazuha told me that."

His eyes suddenly widened and his pupils dilated in realization. 'Oh yeah. I forgot. So that's the reason why she had been so insistent these past days,' he thought in alarm.

"Oi, Kudo, don't tell me…." he teased.

"I know it already," he said in annoyance.

He chuckled. "People are right. Kudo Shinichi really is something."

"Don't even start," he warned.

"What about Shinichi?" Both froze as they heard an awfully familiar voice asked. Ran placed the tray for the food on the table while Kazuha placed the drinks. "Did the two of you meet?" she asked darkly at Heiji.

Both did their best to hide the shivers that ran down their spine and gulped. It was one of the sights that everyone would not want to see from Ran.

"A-ah… I-I meant…" he stuttered nervously.

"I was just telling Heiji-niichan some interesting things that I and Shinichi-niichan did before," Conan quickly chimed in.

Ran's expression suddenly shifted. "Oh," she said quietly. "I see." Her expression shifted again and she smiled. "I'm sure everyone's hungry now. Let's eat!"

Both slowly nodded and sighed in relief.

"Thanks about that. Ya've absolutely saved my life there," he said in a low voice.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to use my name when Ran's around?"

"Sorry. I forgot. But I've realized nothing can really defeat a woman's mood swings."

"Aa. I agree."

"A-ano… Sumimasen." Everyone's attention turned to the source of the voice, specifically to the front door.

The front door had been opened slightly and a lady with the same age as of the teens inside the room peeped through. Her jet black hair flowed freely on her back and her silver eyes looked at the teens with slight discomfort but her face had that cheery look on.

Conan's eyes suddenly widened as he recognized the other unexpected visitor. Heiji seemed to notice Conan's sudden change of expression and he looked at the visitor to see if he would recognize her but failed and he looked back at Conan.

"Oi, Kudo. What's with that violent reaction? Who is that neechan?"

"Long story. I'll explain later."

"Ohayou gusaimasu. I knocked so many times but no one seemed to notice. I saw the door was unlocked and since there are people in the room, I decided to… I'm sorry for being rude."

"Harumi-chan!" Ran exclaimed as she approached her. "Ohayou gusaimasu! We're sorry, too. We've been quite occupied that we did not hear your knock." She opened the door wider. "Come in."

"I'll be intruding the house," she said cheerfully as she stepped inside and Ran closed the door.

She looked at Conan and smiled. "Ohayou gusaimasu, Conan-kun!"

Heiji gave him a weird look while Conan just ignored it and tried his best to give back the smile and greeted actively just like what a seven year old kid does. "Ohayou gusaimasu, Harumi-neechan!"

"Kazuha-chan, Hattori-kun, I'd like you to meet Fujiwara Harumi-chan, an old friend of mine," Ran introduced.

She bowed. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Fujiwara… Harumi…?" Heiji muttered. "Hmm…?"

"Rings a bell?" Conan asked boredly.

"Aa. Where have I heard it before…?"

"And Harumi-chan, please meet Touyama Kazuha-chan."

Kazuha smiled and bowed. "Domo."

"And Hattori Heiji-kun."

He waved his hand. "Konnichiwa, nee-chan."

"They are our friends all the way from Osaka."

"Wait. Hattori… Heiji? You mean the famous High School Detective of the West?" she asked, her attention directed at Heiji.

"Ah… Yeah. That's me," he answered proudly.

"Ah! Sugoi!" she exclaimed. She walked towards Heiji and smiled. "I could not believe that I would see him in person! I'm so lucky!"

He scratched the back of his head in embarrassment. "Hehehe… Well… I'm flattered."

Kazuha growled and narrowed her eyes in jealousy.

Conan narrowed his eyes. "Oi, oi. You must be kidding me."

She faced Ran. "Good thing I came, ne Ran? I did not expect you are an acquaintance of Hattori-san. I guess my trip all the way from Gunma was rewarded more than what I've intended."

'Rewarded more… than what I've intended?' Conan thought.

Ran just gave a laugh out of that.

"Gunma? Fujiwara Harumi... Ah!" Heiji exclaimed, finally realizing the connection as he looked at Conan.

"What? Stop staring at me," he whispered.

He returned his attention to the newcomer. "Yer that famous High School Detective from Gunma! When Kudo Shinichi was occupied by a case and another case happened, yer the one solving it! That's why ya seem so familiar."

Kazuha's eyes widened in disbelief. "No way…" she gave Ran a look and she confirmed it with a nod.

She smiled, again. "Well, it's an honor for someone like you to know me."

"Ya went to America more than a year ago, right? And ya came back weeks ago. I heard from the news."

"That's right. Really can't help the media, ne?" she said and let out a light laugh.

"She really is a cheerful person, huh?" Heiji whispered to Conan.

"Aa. She's been like that ever since. Hiding behind a mask."

"Mask?"

"Harumi-chan, since you're already here, you can eat together with us," Ran offered.

"Everything looks delicious but then, I have to decline. I won't be here long. I just came by to invite you and Conan-kun for stargazing at a mountain in Gunma later. I heard by midnight there will be a meteor shower. I would like to see it together with you guys. So, will you be available, Ran?" She invitted. "Touyama-san and Hattori-san can come too."

She smiled. "I'd love too! It would be great, ne Conan-kun?"

"A-ah… Yeah," he answered skeptically.

"Great!" she exclaimed in delight. She turned to Kazuha and Heiji. "How about you?"

Kazuha smiled shyly. "As much as we love to, we can't. We have to go back to Osaka by sundown."

"Oh," she said in dismay. "Well, I think it can't be helped. Maybe next time, the two of you can come," she offered in a smile.

Kazuha nodded. "Yes, hopefully."

"Well, this settles it! I'll pick the two of you up by nine o'clock, okay?"

Ran nodded. "Got it."

She bowed to everyone and straightened her back after a reasonable moment later. "So, I'll be going, then." She was about to turn around when she added, "Oh, before I forget." She approached Conan and placed a hand on his head, irritating the shrunken teen instantaneously. "Can I borrow this little kid for a while? I just want to show him something. It won't take long."

"Sure," Ran answered.

She smiled in return and turned to Conan. "Let's go, Conan-kun." Upon seeing the usual suspicious look Conan gives to people he did not trust, she added in a low voice, "Don't worry. I won't do anything stupid."

Without any choice, he stood up from his sitting position and followed Harumi. Before closing the door, he said, "I will be right back, Ran-neechan."

She nodded. "We'll be waiting for you so we can eat together." He nodded and finally closed the door.

"Here," Harumi said as she passed him something while she had her back on him.

Conan was unprepared by it but by impulse, he caught the small thing which was quite too familiar to him. He opened his palms and was surprised to what he was currently seeing. The bubblegum which he had stuck on Harumi's car days ago and inside it were a tracking device and a bug.

"That's why I've had an uneasily feeling whenever I get on the car lately." She faced Conan. "And that's the reason. You're still aggressive and stubborn as ever, even with your current condition."

"What is it with you?" he replied harshly. "So, what's the other reason for singling me out from the group?"

"Still sharp as ever, huh?" she praised. "Well, you may already know what I'm planning to do with Ran this midnight. So, let me give you a friendly advice: Buy the most interesting gift you can think of to give her because I'm telling you, you might regret it if you're not going to do it."

"So you're definitely planning something."

"All I can say for now is tonight's going to be a long and fun night for both Ran and you. So, it's better to prepare yourself well."

"What made you so sure I will let Ran go after everything you've said to me?"

She smirked. "I'm sure you will because I'm telling you, if you won't, things will be much worse than what I've originally planned."

He glared at her. "What?!"

She turned her back. "Remember, don't you ever dare do anything stupid, Shinichi."

His expression suddenly softened to that. "Harumi…" he muttered softly in realization.

"Well, I'll be going ahead. Nine o'clock, okay?" she concluded without looking back at him and she finally made her way down the agency to leave.

Conan sighed and let out a small smile to that. "Taku…" He opened the door and entered the room. The three teens had their attention at him. When he finally sat down, Ran asked, "So, what was that about, Conan-kun?"

"Oh, she just let me see some things. Nothing important, Ran-neechan," he lied, using his childish charms once again.

"Is that so? So, let's eat?"

"Thank you for the food!" The four exclaimed in unison.

Ran and Kazuha may have fallen for that but Heiji did not. He had his eyes on him and he can't fool him. Fool anyone but him. He can sense something really is up.

"Oi, Kudo," he whispered as Conan helped himself with an omelet. "Yer lying. Something is up."

"Aa," he confirmed directly. "I'll tell you the whole story later."

XXXTHE ONLY TRUTHXXX

"What?!" Heiji exclaimed.

"Sshh!" Conan silenced. "Don't be too loud! Even though we're in my room, with that big mouth, they would definitely hear you."

Both of them were inside the shared room of Conan and Kogorou and were sitting on Conan's futon.

"Sorry. I just can't help it. How did she know about yer identity?"

"She coincidentally passed by the crime scene where Occhan is involved and caught me doing the deduction using the bow-tie and all sorts of things."

"And now yer suspecting her that she may be a member of that Black Organization because she knows about the drug and the Org?"

"It's still a possibility but it's better to be cautious."

"So, what are ya planning? Yer still going tonight?"

"Aa. I've been her mentor and I can sense something. Something within me is telling me that I should hear her out first."

"Oi, Kudo, now is not the time to be soft and all. Ya've just said it's better to be cautious."

"I know I've just said that but… maybe I should give her a chance. If I feel little anxious about what she had said, I've also felt that she had good intentions for Ran. I don't know. I could say I'm not being soft but it's more of a detective's instinct."

"That's if she does not have the slightest dark intention. If she does, this could be the worst birthday for Ran. Think about it carefully, Kudo. You can't be reckless now, can't you?"

"Don't worry, I have a plan and that's why you're here, right? If she's planning something involving the Black Organization, I'm going to turn it back to them. They'll see. They're going to regret for fighting against me face to face. And when I would succeed and recover my true form, I'm going to give Ran a great birthday."

_Another case coming soon!_

**Author's Note:**

**Thank you for reading! **

**So, how was it? Did I excite a nerve there? Or was it boring? Come on! Leave me comments, constructive criticisms or suggestions! I would deeply appreciate it! See you next case!**

**August 7, 2012**

**Edited: August 25, 2012**


	3. Case 2

**Author's Note: **

**Thank you for the two reviewers who reviewed! I'm very glad!**

**About their stargazing from the first chapter, I've changed it from watching a series of shooting stars to meteor shower. ^^**

**Happy reading everyone!**

**CASE 2**

To celebrate Ran's birthday in advance, Heiji and Kazuha brought Conan and Ran to a restaurant. Before they dug in to their deliciously prepared food, they made Ran blow off the light of the candles on her cake after singing to her a happy birthday.

"Ne, Ran, what did you wish for?" Kazuha asked curiously.

She simply smiled. "It was just a simple wish. I wish Shinichi would bother coming back to celebrate my birthday with me, even just a few minutes."

"Ran…" Conan muttered as he looked at Ran with great guilt and the sudden pang of sadness hit him.

Her sad eyes were already shining dangerously. "I haven't seen him for quite a while now. He hasn't even called. I don't know how he is doing right now. And I'm really worried. I really want him to be here. There hasn't been a single birthday I've celebrated that he wasn't around."

"Ran-chan," Kazuha said and she held her hand, sympathizing with her friend.

She wiped off the tear below her eye before it rolled down to her cheek and let out a light, sad laugh. "I'm really ridiculous. Crying so suddenly. I know it's a very simple wish but it is very hard to be granted. Shinichi could probably be in a middle of a case right now. He just couldn't possibly ditch it just to attend his childhood friend's birthday. He could not do that. He isn't like that."

Conan's head was bowed. Guilt and shame overpowering him simultaneously and Heiji noticed it. Honestly, he felt sorry for him. No matter how great of a detective Kudo is and had solved thousands of other people's problems, he still can't solve his very own. He had no escape and he knew it frustrated him every single bit. Even though the Osakan detective wanted to help him, he can't since there's nothing he can do but to watch the both of them. It frustrated him, too.

"I should understand that he is a detective and he cannot do that. It is more important than attending a silly birthday. I should have understood from the very start and did not bother wishing for it from the very start. It was just a waste."

"Maybe you're right, Ran-neechan," Conan suddenly said.

Ran gasped in surprise and immediately turned her attention to Conan, confused.

"Because you did not have to wish for it. I'm sure Shinichi-niichan would come if he had the chance. He would definitely come, even if he would have to ditch a case or whatever it is just to see you on your birthday," he stopped and looked at Ran through the eyes of Kudo Shinichi, the cerulean eyes she had always been longing to see but unknown to her, those set of warm eyes were always there, watched her and made sure she was safe. "I'm sure Shinichi-niichan would not want to miss that very special day for the world; no matter what the circumstance may be."

Ran's eyes widened to that as she suddenly recognized those eyes. "Shi-Shinichi…"

"Cheer up, Ran-chan," Kazuha interrupted as she placed a hand on the birthday girl's shoulder. "Conan-kun's right. Ya didn't have to wish for it. If Shinichi-kun really cared for you, he will find a way to come on yer birthday. I know it's hard but don't be sad now, Ran-chan. It's yer birthday. So, to cheer ya up just a bit," she held out a small box to her.

"I want to give tis to ya," Kazuha said in a smile.

Ran looked at it in surprised and accepted it from her.

"Come on, open it."

She obliged and opened the box. She gasped as she saw the content: a pink friendship bracelet.

Kazuha raised her right wrist. "I have one, too. I want that to serve as our friendship seal."

She slowly smiled and wiped a tear that fell from the corner of her eye. She nodded in delight. "Thank you, Kazuha-chan."

Conan bowed his head, again. The guilt just could not easily fade away, not at this rate.

Heiji elbowed him. "Oi, Kudo, don't feel so down now. It's not your fault why ya can't come. It's just something ya cannot prevent from happening."

"No matter how many times I tell myself that, I still could not help myself from getting guilty. It may be the case but Ran has not realized it yet. I'm always breaking her heart by making her wait for an eternity, even though I'm always by her side. It should not be always like this. I need to do something this time."

"If that's the case, what are you planning, Kudo?"

In reply, Conan just stared at his love interest with determined eyes.

After, they watched a movie, which of course was shouldered by the Osakans. Then, they strolled around the mall. The girls and the boys parted ways since the girls wanted to have their alone time which delighted Conan since he was finding a chance to buy a gift for Ran.

"Oi, I think I already know what yer planning," Heiji said alarmingly as they were standing in front of a jewelry shop. He turned to the little detective. "Are ya sure about this? Maybe yer just thinking too much."

"Baro," Conan said with narrowed eyes. "You are the one who is thinking too much. I'm not going to propose or anything. We're still too young and with my current condition, you think it will work out?"

"Yah, yer right. So, what do ya have in mind?"

"Just a simple commitment will do for now. On her eighteenth birthday, I want the world to know that Ran is mine before it's too late since competition is kind of rough lately," Conan said possessively.

Heiji smirked. "You little brat."

"At least I'm being brave and taking a step forward. How about the others there?" he said mockingly as he entered ahead the shop.

"What did ya-?!" Heiji exclaimed as he followed Conan and grabbed him by the head and rubbed it quite mercilessly which annoyed the little detective. "Say that again?!"

"What are you so mad at?! There is only one truth and that was it! It's no problem no matter how many times I would say it!"

After a few hours, the boys and girls ate dinner together before they dropped the Osakans at the train station for their departure by sun down. Thus, it ended Ran's simple advance party with them.

Conan and Ran traveled back to the Detective Mouri's Agency to rest a bit and prepare for their star-gazing at a Gunma mountain later.

At this moment, both were watching Conan's favorite detective show on Nichiuri TV while waiting for Harumi. However for the first time, the little boy cannot concentrate since his mind was too occupied of what Ran had said earlier. It's like a DVD playing in his mind over and over again and he cannot do anything to stop it. For short, it was guilt. He was back to reality when Ran asked, "Ne, Conan-kun, am I being selfish?"

Conan's head immediately turned to Ran. He saw her flinch and Conan wanted to punch himself for not being able to do anything. She turned to Conan and let out a small smile but her eyes showed everything: pure sadness and pain. Like everyone said, the eyes never lie. Conan wanted to take away that pain. He did not want to see Ran hurt. Not in any way but no matter what he did, all the pain she was going through was all caused by him.

All _by_ him.

He hates himself for that.

"What do you mean, Ran-neechan?" he asked, even though he already knew the answer to that. He still wanted to hear it directly from her.

"Even though Shinichi is very busy, it does not mean he doesn't have any free time anymore, right? Doctors and lawyers can afford to have free time. He can do it too, right? Even for five minutes, if I would see him, I would be very glad. I just want to see him and hug him, that's all. Am I asking too much?"

It torn his heart into half. Oh boy, seeing Ran at this state was the least thing he wanted to see. "No, Ran-neechan. Not at all. I'm sure Shinichi-niichan is already finding a way to come."

"You think so?"

He nodded. "I'm sure about it. Because Shinichi-niichan would never forgive himself if he can't come to the most important person of his life's birthday."

Ran froze to that statement. Not believing her ears.

"You don't know that."

"Yes. But Shinichi-niichan does." He smiled. "Don't worry, Ran-neechan. He will come. He will surely come," he reassured.

"Thank you, Conan-kun. I know you want to cheer me up but I don't want false hopes." She winked. "But I will hold on to that."

He slowly grinned as he saw Ran relaxing. He jumped down the couch and said, "I've forgotten something. I'll just go to get it."

Ran nodded. "But be quick. Harumi-chan will be here in a few minutes."

"Hai!" he answered as he ran to his room. He opened the door and entered the room and locked the door behind him. Then, he took his cell phone out of his pocket, dialed a number and placed it on his ear. "Haibara," Conan said as soon as the person on the other line answered. "I have a favor to ask of you."

Few moments later, honking from a black Mercedes van can be heard outside the Detective Mouri's Agency.

"Conan-kun! Harumi-chan's already here!" Ran called out from the living room.

"Hai! Coming!" Conan answered back, cell phone still on his ear. "Well, I'll pass by the Professor's house by tomorrow morning. Bye," he concluded the call and hang up. He smiled in satisfaction and went out the room.

XXXTHE ONLY TRUTHXXX

They already entered the Gunma's area and approaching fast the mountain they were going to stay overnight.

Harumi, Ran and Conan were seated at the passenger seat with that order respectively.

"Conan-kun must be really excited about this," Harumi said cheerfully.

It caught Conan's attention and took a break in gazing outside through the window and shifted his gaze to Harumi.

"Eh? Why do you think so, Harumi-chan?" Ran asked.

"That's because ever since we left the Agency, Conan has never left his eyes off the window, not even a second. There's only one thing that I can deduce whenever I see kids doing that: they are very enthusiastic about the trip." She gazed at Conan menacingly, "Ne, Conan-kun?"

He forced out a light laugh and faked out his amusement. "Sugoi, Harumi-neechan! You've guessed it right!"

"So, did you see anything interesting? _Anything_ at all?

"A-ah…" he shook his head. "N-nothing in particular yet."

"Oh. I see. Well, keep on looking but don't be disappointed if you won't be able to see anything interesting out there. After all, we're heading to a mountain."

"Isn't that right? Hehehehe…" he said as he scratched the back of his head. He, then, narrowed his eyes in annoyance, 'This girl…' He turned his attention back outside, again. 'Well, I haven't seen anyone suspicious yet, nor have sensed anything. Also, Hattori hasn't contacted me yet. Maybe this isn't a trap after all.' He gazed at Harumi with narrow eyes. 'Or so that's what she wants me to think.'

He suddenly smiled. 'Well, bring it on. This is going to be interesting, right? It is you that I'm fighting against, after all.'

After two hours of travel from Tokyo, they finally arrived at Mount Haruna. They settled at the peak of the mountain since that was the best place to view the shooting stars in the sky. As they climbed down the van, Conan noticed a black Ferrari sedan parked not far away from them.

'So, someone's here too aside from us?' he thought.

"Hurry, Conan-kun! Help us set up the place," Ran called out from the rear of the van.

"A-ah, hai!" Conan answered as he followed Ran.

After a few minutes, they had finished setting up the telescope for them to view the stars better, they had spread two wide mats for them to sit on the first one and different varieties of food were settled on the second one.

It was just a little past ten o'clock; there's still two hours to spare before the awaited event. While waiting, they decided to eat since they felt a little hungry after the long ride.

"Oh, right!" Harumi exclaimed. Ran and Conan gazed at her in confusion.

"I forgot to bring out the drinks from the fridge. What would the two of you want?"

"Cola will do," Ran answered.

"Juice please," Conan answered.

She nodded. "I'll just go and get it," she said in a smile as she stood up and walked towards the rear of the van.

"Sorry for the inconvenience," Ran said.

"It's alright!" she replied as she disappeared at the back of the van.

"Isn't this nice, Conan-kun?" Ran suddenly said.

"Huh?" Conan looked at her in confusion as he popped a sushi in his mouth.

"This is our first time to go out without Otousan, right? I've realized it's nice to go out and go somewhere far and peaceful with just the two of us without Otousan ordering us around," she humored as she looked at Conan in a smile.

He saw it. She was happy and it lightened up his heart. He's glad to see her this way; and he hoped to see her this way always.

He slightly blushed to that statement and just bowed his head to hide his embarrassment. He nodded.

"Here!" Harumi said as she placed three plastic bottles on the mat. She sat down before she distributed the drinks. "Cola for Ran," she said as she handed Ran her cola.

"Ah, sumimasen," Ran said as she took the bottle.

"Fruit juice for Conan-kun," she passed the juice to Conan.

"Arigatou," Conan said and he took the bottle.

"And soda for me," she said happily as she opened the cap of her bottle and took a few gulps.

"Harumi-chan, thank you for inviting us here," Ran said.

"It's no problem at all," Harumi replied cheerfully. "I enjoy your company. Besides, I really wanted to see the meteor shower later and it would have been boring to see it alone."

"I guess you're right," Ran said and she took a bite of her rice roll.

They heard the van's engine restarting and saw it accelerating away from them, exiting the cliff in particular.

"Ne, Harumi-neechan, why did Driver-san drive the van away? Is he going somewhere?" Conan asked curiously.

"Aa," Harumi answered. "He just needs to visit a friend that is somewhere near here."

"At this late hour?" Conan pushed.

"Quite unlikely, isn't it? But this is the only time they can see each other since he is always busy driving for us. Don't worry, he'll be back in a few hours to fetch us." She smiled.

"I see," Ran said.

'That better be not just a bluff,' Conan thought as he roamed his sharp and observant eyes around him. As usual, no one was there, not even a shadow. He sighed and popped a sushi in his mouth. 'Well, it must be true. Hattori had just texted me recently that he didn't see anyone or anything suspicious. If he did see anyone, they're just normal citizens of the area. I guess I can relax for while but…' he glared at her. 'I'm still not going to let my guard down.'

He absent-mindedly opened the cap and took a few gulps of his ice cold fruit juice and put it back down. He stretched out his hand to get a rice roll when suddenly felt his whole body getting warm which he just ignored it. However, when he had took a hold of a rice roll and was about to retrieve his hand, he felt a wave of pain that struck his chest. He gasped and dropped the rice roll and he grabbed his chest automatically while catching his breath, his whole body twitching terribly. It instantaneously worried Ran and Harumi and they scrambled toward him.

"Conan-kun, what's wrong? Aren't you feeling well?" Ran asked in panic as she wrapped a hand around his shoulder to comfort him.

"Are you hurt somewhere?" Harumi asked worriedly.

'Oi, what's the meaning of this?' he thought in panic. 'The sudden abnormal heating up of my body, the unbearable pain and pounding of my chest, this familiar feeling, don't tell me… But how?' His eyes roamed the food that is spread before him. 'There hasn't been anything that is prepared here that is similar to the contents of the Paikaru or anything that can cause my transformation. How?' His eyes suddenly widened as his question had been answered quite quickly and cruelly. He saw the cap of his fruit juice had been punctured, though it was very small and anyone could had overlooked it, it was still enough so it would not pass the little detective's sharp eyes. It was impossible for him not to see it. He _should've _seen it but he didn't.

He cursed under his breath in recognition. He was just too naïve. 'So, that's how it is done. But another question rises. I don't have a cold or anything. How…? At any rate, it's not the time for me to worry about it for now.' He let out a pained moan as he felt another wave of pain which pounded his chest, this time it was much stronger. He clutched his chest tighter, a way for him to relieve the pain even just a bit but it failed miserably.

"Conan-kun?!" Ran whined.

'My whole body's shaking. At least I think I can still manage to move.' He made a sideways glance at Harumi, beads of sweat falling on his forehead. 'So, this was your plan, huh? I have to get away from here before I would transform.'

"I'm alright, Ran-neechan. I think I just have a little stomach ache," he managed to answer in a low voice.

"Do you want to go home?" Ran asked.

"No!" Conan answered quite forcefully which took Ran off-guard. "I mean… we don't need to go home. I just need to go to the toilet and I'll be alright." He said as he stood up.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Ran offered as she stood up, also.

"No need, Ran-neechan. I can do it," he declined as he hurried to go to the public restroom a few meters away from them.

"Is he really going to be alright? I think I really should go after him."

"Dame, Ran," Harumi stopped her before she made another step. "Let him give his time. He may feel kind of embarrassed because of his situation right now. Even he is just a kid, he is still a boy."

Ran visibly hesitated as she trailed her eyes on Conan until he went inside the restroom. She finally gave up and sat back down. "I guess you're right."

He pushed the restroom door open. He almost lost his balance because of his current condition but still managed to enter a cubicle, and locked it immediately. He sat down on the basin, his hand clutched on his chest hard and caught his breath. He gasped once again as the painful pounding on his chest continued.

"Oi, Kudo, are you alright?" Heiji asked worriedly as he knocked on his cubicle door.

'My body… I feel like my body is on fire.'

He let out another pained moan, this time louder than the previous as he felt his whole body getting hotter and at the same time, another pain stroke his chest, making him feel his heart was going to burst anytime.

"Kudo! Kudo! Answer me! Oi, Kudo!" Heiji said in panic, his knocking now much more aggressive.

Before he could answer, he let out a shout, a long and an agonized one as his transformation had finally set in: his chest slowly broadened, ripping Conan's clothes; his arms and legs slowly grew longer, his face slowly developed into a young lad. And as his transformation was completed, he let out a moan once again; this time of a deep voice of a young lad's and finally caught his breath.

He slowly opened his eyes and raised both of his hands. He looked at them with curious eyes briefly before shifting it to his legs. He placed both of his hands on either of his cheeks and felt his cheek bones. He had definitely changed back to his original form. He had definitely changed back to being Kudo Shinichi.

'I've really… I've really transformed back,' he thought in amazement. But that amazement didn't last long since he narrowed his eyes and his mouth was curled into a smirk. 'I don't know if I should be glad or not. Because first of all, I don't have anything on since I've ripped Conan's clothes during my transformation and...'

As if right on cue, a set of clothes landed on his head – a plain light pink long sleeved polo shirt, a dark brown coat, and brownish gray pants – which caught him in surprise. A loud thud was heard then when a pair of shoes that was the same color as of the pants was thrown in front of him next.

"What the- ?" he murmured in disbelief.

"I believe you need those," a confident voice of a feminine was heard from outside the cubicle.

"You've really prepared for this, huh?" he said boredly as he slipped on the pants. 'And my second concern is her,' he added mentally.

"Surprised?" she said as she leaned on the pillar beside the cubicle that was occupied by Shinichi.

"Not really," he replied as he stood up after fixing his shoes and unlocked the door.

Harumi smiled as Shinichi went out the cubicle and came in sight, "Long time no see, Great High School Detective Kudo Shinichi."

He smirked back as he placed both hands on the pants' either pocket and faced her proudly. "Aa. I would have to say the same thing to myself."

_Another case coming soon!_

**Author's Note:**

**Thank you for reading! About the amount of time of their travel, I just made that up since I really don't know how long it would be. ^^**

**This is my second update for this month! Yay! I've at least made up for not updating last June. However, this chapter did not contain much action, yet. Sorry. Actually, I could say this is just a filler chapter that would serve as a foundation for the next events that would come on the next chapters. You'll see.**

**Well, the next chapter will have some action in it so until next case! **

**Please review! Comments, constructive criticisms or suggestions are very appreciated!**

**August 25, 2012**


	4. Case 3

**Author's Note:**

**Thank you for the reviews everyone! I'm really fueled up to write whenever I receive them. And I'm very happy that everyone likes the story so far. ^^**

**Happy reading everyone!**

**CASE 3**

The cubicle door sprung open and a smile curled on the other detective's lips as the person she had been expecting finally came to view. "Long time no see, Great High School Detective Kudo Shinichi."

She received a smirk from him as he placed both hands on the pants' either pocket and faced her proudly. "Aa. I would have to say the same thing to myself," he said ironically more to himself than to his companion.

However, the smirk faded instantly and was replaced by an irritated look and he stared at her accusingly, "What are you doing here anyway? This is the men's room."

She raised both of her hands. "My, my, your mood swings seem to be as bad as of a lady's already. Being Conan for quite a while did the trick, eh?"

He just gave her one of his famous glares in reply.

She sighed and put down her hands to her sides. "There are no people around. Besides, you should thank me because after all, if I didn't enter this restroom, you'd still be naked until now."

Shinichi's cheeks visibly burned to that statement. Who wouldn't? What she said was true, after all. He cleared his throat and changed the subject, "Just like what I've thought, you really are a member of the Organization."

"Huh?" she blinked innocently.

"I don't know what method you used in entering the Organization but you've just transformed me back into Kudo Shinichi. Not to mention, your antidote seems to be more successful than the ones Haibara makes because I need to have a cold so the antidote could work but yours, it didn't require anything at all. All I needed to do was to drink it and the effect was instantaneous. There is only one thing I can deduce from it, you have the data about the Apotoxin 4869 and can make a much more reliable antidote. Well, now you've proven your deduction that Edogawa Conan and Kudo Shinichi are one, I'm cornered. So, what's next? Gin and Vodka would appear?"

"Huh? What such moronic things are you talking about?"

"Don't play games with me!" he snarled and his voice echoed the empty rest room. "Because of what you've done with me, the puzzle pieces are starting to form together! Start telling me everything before I force it out of you!"

The atmosphere was getting heavy and both of them were aware of it completely. The Detective of the East was already losing his patience. He had been chasing the Organization for almost a year now and he ended up empty handed every single time. Or when he did discovered something new, it just complicated things all the more and just ended up useless most of the time. At this moment, a possible member of the Organization was right in front of him. He cannot lose the chance, the opportunity. Not anymore. Especially this person was someone closely related to him. The other detective just dealt with the pressure in a chuckle before she replied,

"How scary. But now is just not the time to tell you everything, yet."

He was taken back of her statement and blurted out, "WHAT?!"

She was, also, starting to get impatient. She closed her eyes and crossed her arms on her chest and answered his question with a different one, "You better hurry and not let Ran wait any longer. She already had enough."

That instantly calmed him down. Well, that did the trick, Harumi thought. Just a mention of Ran's name could change everything with Shinichi. He blinked. "Then, this means…"

"Aho. Don't get your false hopes up. What I've given you was just a prototype. I gave it to you just for me to confirm my deduction which I presume you've already seen through. Well, since it turned out quite well and not to waste your transformation, you should show yourself to her. Setting business aside, Ran's a good friend of mine and I don't want her to be sad on her birthday just because of some guy like you."

He narrowed his eyes. "Sorry for being that some guy."

"Also, you can let Hattori-san go back to Osaka now. You don't want to spoil your break with Ran, no?" she said casually. "Ne, Hattori-san, you didn't see or sense anything or anyone suspicious, right? So, you're free to go out and show yourself."

A screeched sound echoed the room as a cubicle door next to Shinichi's cubicle opened and the High School Detective of the West Hattori Heiji came into view, with his trademark cap on. He whistled in amazement and turned to them, "When'd ya notice me? I'm quite impressed."

"Ah. Don't be. I've noticed you not a while ago. I heard your snicker when I've let out the statement about Shinichi being naked," she dead-panned.

Shinichi narrowed his eyes to Heiji while the Osakan did not even tried to suppress another chuckle. "Is that so?"

"Wari, I just couldn't help it."

"I think my work's done here," she interrupted as she clasped her hands together. "Well, I'll be going ahead now and find myself another spot to watch the meteor shower so you and Ran can have your own privacy. A little piece of advice, before showing yourself to Ran, you better make up a good explanation for your long absence because if you won't, you'd surely get beaten up. And about Conan, just tell her I've taken him with me."

She concluded it with a wink and waved, "I'll be going now. Ja!" She just barely took a step when a strong grip on her right wrist stopped her quite forcefully. She snappily turned at the owner of the hand and said firmly; her cheery mask was now off, "You _are_ making a huge mistake, Shinichi. I'll just be saying this once, Let go of me. Now."

"Not so fast, Harumi," Shinichi said, his hand was still gripping her wrist. "You don't expect me letting go of you now, no? I have a lot of questions and _you_ have a lot of explaining to do."

She smiled as she made a swift move with her right hand and the situation was turned around. Harumi was the one who was gripping Shinichi's hand and she earned a glare from the detective. "Like what I've just said now is not yet the time to tell everything to you." She released his wrist and she rubbed her right wrist where the other detective had gripped it quite mercilessly. "Well, after saying this, I'm sure you'll still investigate everything and before I know it, you might have deduced everything perfectly already. You _are _Kudo Shinichi after all."

Shinichi figured forcing things out of her would be useless, not at this situation since she already had made up her mind. Without further ado, he just allowed a smirk and replied, "I'm quite pleased since you seem to have so much faith in me. If that's the case, don't be too surprised if I've already figured out everything."

She dismissively turned and walked towards the door. Before opening it, she added, "Before I leave," she turned her head. "Shinichi, you've seen the parked black Ferrari car not far away from our spot, right?"

He nodded. "Aa. What about it?"

"That's the car I've prepared earlier. Both you and Ran can use it in going back Tokyo. The keys are inside of your lower left jacket along with your student's license."

Shinichi checked and confirmed it as he took both out. Heiji peered over Shinichi's shoulder to see it. "Ya ain't really prepared with this, huh?"

She just smiled to that and continued, "And you have exactly twenty-four hours, so spend it wisely." Saying all of these, she opened the door and was about to step out the comfort room when Shinichi interrupted.

"I'm not sure what your motive is and I still cannot understand a lot of things but -" he smiled. "I want to say thank you for tonight."

She froze to that but she immediately composed herself and replied, "I'm just returning a favor from a long time ago. But don't be too comfortable, Shinichi."

"I know. I never forget."

She stepped out the rest room and closed the door.

"Ne, Kudo," Heiji said. "What did she mean 'bout the favor?"

"Long story but to make it short, I was the one who introduced to her on what she is right now."

"WHAT?! Ya mean yer the one who introduced to her the Black Organization?!"

"Baro! What I meant was being a high school detective!"

"Eh?" he blinked. "Ya did?"

"Aa. She still has not forgotten about it yet."

"Change of topic: Just now, I've noticed da two of ya look a lot alike."

He narrowed his eyes. "Ah? Is that so? She is also a Kudo, after all."

"W-w-WHAT?! Ya mean she is yer-?!"

"Aa. My cousin. And an annoying one."

"Why didn't ya tell me that earlier? I didn't even know yer father had a sibling."

"Why should I? I'm not obliged to tell you and besides you didn't even bother to ask before."

"Anyway, if she's yer cousin and a Kudo, everythin' ain't make sense. If she really is a member of the Organization, she would be breakin' the Kudo's name. Besides, Kudo for all I know seem to be people who have a strong sense of justice."

"That's right. That's why I've allowed myself to trust her even just a bit because she might be an ally and secretly helping my side."

"I see. So she may be indeed a part of da Organization to spy them."

"Aa. Probably. But I'm still not sure and I still have to investigate deeply now that the pieces are starting to click in though an awful a lot of pieces are still missing."

"However, da possibility of abandonin' the Kudo's name just to join da Organization is another that we cannot ignore."

"Aa. That's why I still should not put my guard down. It could be what she is doing right now is just an act to put my guard down."

"But there's still one more thing that is still botherin' me. If she is a Kudo, wouldn't the Organization have already known about it and became suspicious? Not to mention, the possibility that she would had not been accepted was high. But she still managed."

"Aa. That's bothering me, too. I'm sure she had done something to trick the oh-so sharp Organization. And I'm going to find out what it is."

"Ma, if you need any help, I'm just here," Heiji offered.

Shinichi nodded. "I would be very grateful."

"So, what're ya plannin' now?" Heiji asked.

"Huh?" Shinichi blinked.

"Hora, about nee-chan."

"Ah, that." He winked. "I have a few tricks up my sleeve," he said and he let out one of his famous grins.

Heiji was glad to see his friend happy. He was truly happy for him but he was not planning to show it in any way. He smirked and gave him a strong pat on the back and as a result, his companion was forced to lean forward due to the impact. "Good luck on that, Kudo! As much as I wanna see yer blushin' face while proposin' to nee-chan, I have to go back to Osaka. I still have some things to do there tomorrow, ya know."

"Well, that's a relief to hear," he murmured loud enough for Heiji to hear.

Heiji laughed as he approached the door then, waved. "Ja, Kudo!" He opened the door and went out.

He sighed. "Taku…" He reached a hand in his right jacket pocket and retrieved something from it with closed fist. "Well, it's a good thing I brought this with me, right?" He opened his palm and a small red box came into view. He smiled as he looked at the precious little thing on his hands. "I'm going to make sure tonight's going to be a perfect night for the both of us. I will make sure that you will be happy on your birthday."

After saying it, he placed back the box on his right pocket and approached the door to go out the room when a loud bang startled him. A gunshot.

The high school detective's eyes suddenly widened when a horrible thought occurred to him. "Don't tell me… Ran…"

With bewildered eyes, he grabbed the door open and searched the place in panic. He saw Harumi was running towards his direction with determined eyes and was about to shout a combination of nasty things to her when he saw Ran sitting on their previous spot, peacefully ate soba and obviously unharmed.

He froze for a moment to his utmost relief and sighed. "Ran…"

"Hora, Shinichi, why are you just standing there?!" Harumi shouted at him when she passed by in front of him which caught him out of his reverie.

"You heard it, too, right?!" she added, still on the run. "It's probably from that house!" she pointed at a beautiful villa meters away from them, probably fifty meters or so.

He gasped as he saw the house. He put his thoughts back together and collected himself, he ran after her and caught up on her immediately, thanks to his athletic legs.

"Taku, you seem to be disoriented a while ago," Harumi said to him with narrowed eyes. "I think I already know why."

Shinichi chuckled embarrassingly. "You can't blame me, after all."

She sighed. "That mind of yours sure is imaginative. Well, thanks to that, you've become a great detective."

A vein popped in annoyance on the lad's forehead. "Heh. Really?"

Before they reached the house, Shinichi saw an awfully familiar bike that was parked outside the gate – it was Heiji's.

'So, he's already here?' Shinichi thought.

When they reached the house, they immediately headed for the gate but it was obviously locked. They also learned that the security guard that was usually on duty behind the gate was not there since there was a guard house but the guard was absent.

"Let's break in," Harumi said. "We don't have time to waste."

"There's no need for that."

"Eh? WHY?"

"That's because," he pointed Heiji's bike with his thumb. "Hattori is already inside." He took out his cell phone before he added, "There's no need to worry. We just need to wait for Hattori to open it for us." He flipped it open and pressed a few buttons and placed it on his ear.

"Aa, Hattori," Shinichi said as the line was answered. "We're currently outside the villa where we heard the gunshot. You're inside, right? What's the condition?"

There was a moment of silence as Shinichi listened to Heiji's reply. "I understand. Well, can you open the gate for us?"

XXXTHE ONLY TRUTHXXX

Both Shinichi's and Harumi's pupils dilated when they saw the scene. They were inside the villa's bathroom on the second floor. The bathroom was big, more like the size of a king's bedroom. It had everything: a bath tub, a shower area, a Jacuzzi, you name it. But what surprised them was not the size nor what was inside of the bathroom but what was lying inside the tub. The water which filled the tub was stained crimson red courtesy of the body lying in it. He had a whole on his right temple, a bullet wound, and blood flown out from it. The deceased's name was Tsuraya Sai, 30 years old. A company stock holder. The scene called out for suicide.

Upon seeing the scene, Shinichi automatically scanned the room. He only saw one large window, which was next to the tub, in which an adult can pass through and was opposite the door. It but was obviously locked. The body had his back at it and it blocked the opening of the window. Aside from the door, there was no more passage available.

He still had to ask more of the details from Heiji before theorizing further. As what Holmes had said,

"It is a capital mistake to theorize before you have all evidence. It biases the judgment."

"I've already called the police," the guard reported as soon as he arrived. The guard had recognized Harumi since she was quite famous here. It was Gunma, her hometown after all. Also, when Harumi had introduced the other two high school detectives, the guard did not even bothered to ask more questions and had happily let them observe the scene."It might take a while before they come. They've been encountering a problem with a current case they are holding."

"It can't be helped," Shinichi said. He turned to Heiji and asked, "So, can you tell me in detail what happened before we arrived?"

"Well…" Heiji started. "I was juz' 'bout to pass by the house with my bike when I suddenly heard the gunshot."

"It was around 11:25, right?" Harumi interrupted.

"Aa. There's no doubt 'bout it. I checked my watch right away after stoppin' my bike in front of the gate. The guard was juz' 'bout to go inside the house to check when I caught his attention. Then, together we directly went to the bathroom to check the situation and this is what we've seen. Also, while I was still outside, I've seen no one goin' out."

"Aa. While we were running towards the villa, we didn't see anyone coming out either," Harumi said.

"Was the door locked?" Shinichi asked.

"That's right. It took us a few seconds to locate the key from the guard's stack of keys that he's keepin' with him and open da door. But da room's door was unlocked."

The guard held up the stack of keys. It was around thirty or forty keys in all. No question about it since the villa was very huge. "These are all the keys in this villa." He singled out the key for the bathroom in question. "And this is the key for this bathroom."

"Can I take a look at it?" Shinichi asked.

The guard nodded and handed it over to him. He took out a handkerchief from his pocket before he took the stack of keys. He observed the key of the bathroom. "And is Tsuraya-san the only one occupying this villa?"

"No. There were three people other than Tsuraya-sama who are staying here for this weekend. But they are not here right now because of personal things."

"Sorete? Did those three people have keys for this bathroom?"

The guard shook his head. "No. They only have their own keys for their own rooms."

"So, you're saying other than the key for this bathroom in your possession, one the keys over there," Shinichi pointed at the two keys that are lying on the lid of the basin since it was closed. "Is the only key for this bathroom?"

The guard nodded. "There's no doubt about it." He bowed his head as he said sadly, "I can't believe Tsurayam-sama committed suicide."

Shinichi approached the body and took a closer look on his temple. There were burn marks from the gun's barrel around the bullet wound. And both of his hands were dipped on the crimson-colored water, therefore, they can't see the hand that's holding the gun for now. Before he took a step to observe the scene more, he noticed the floor was slightly wet. He crouched down and tapped the floor. It was truly damp. Why?

Then, he stood up and proceeded to check the crack on the wall where the bullet had hit it earlier.

"This one said everything, right?" Heiji said.

"Aa. He made a mistake here."

"Oi, Kudo," Heiji said. "You and I are thinking the same, right?"

"Aa," Shinichi replied, his usual confident and arrogant smile on.

The three of them exchanged looks and suddenly smiled.

"Since the police might take a while and we can't be sure if how long will that be," Heiji said.

"Why don't we start investigating more thoroughly ourselves, no?" Harumi added.

"We can't wait much longer, right? Because investigating in a closed room like this while the scene is still fresh is an advantage. Also, waiting much longer can only mean giving the culprit a chance to erase some evidence. So, I'll be keeping these keys, for now," Shinichi concluded.

"Cu-culprit?" the guard stuttered. "Isn't this a suicide?"

"Aa," Shinichi answered. "That's what the culprit's trying to do but this really is a closed-room murder case."

_Another case coming soon!_

**Author's Note:**

**Thank you for reading everyone! That was the third chapter! How was it? Sorry if this chapter seems kind of slow. The story is still building up.**

**Also, I apologize with my writing with regards to Heiji's accent. I really don't know how to write it so I'm still exploring it.**

**And this is my first attempt to write about a murder case so I hope this would work out fine. So, had anyone already guessed the trick that the culprit used?**

**Please review! Leave me comments, suggestions or constructive criticisms!**

**Well, until next case!**

**September 13, 2012**


End file.
